Wolf's Rain: Tears of the Wolves
by Shadowed-Wolf-Paws
Summary: What happens when Kiba an dhis pack meet up with another pack who desire to reach the same destination: Paradise? Will they make, or will they perish?
1. Default Chapter

Wolf's Rain: Wolven Tears

By: ShadowedWolfPaws

.:OOC:. I would like to apologize for all those who have read my Wolf's Rain: Path to Paradise fic and reviewed since I have taken it off of I found that I was completely clueless about my own story and figured it would be better to start off with a new plot and new, which doesn't mean I will play a few of my old, made-up characters. I hope this fanfic is better than my last, and thank you for all who read and review it!

Btw, like my old story, I made a female wolf fo each male wolf. Sorry, but I can't stand Cheza, and Blue is alright to me, but that is how I am writing my fanfic, so just leave me be. :P

Chapter 1. Discovery

Silence befelled the cities as night settled itself in once more. Silence. A word that could be deafening to one's auds. This young brujo did not like it. This was not a good sign.

"Where's Kiba, and Hige, and Tsume?" he questioned himself. Snow flew wildly from beneath padded mitts as frame pushed on. His russet coat ruffled up in the snowy breeze. Immediately, he took shelter in an old alley way, shaking his coat and shivering from the brisk winter winds. A few moment's earlier, Toboe had been seperated from his pack when Quent and his dog appeared, chasing them all off in different directions. Gunshots echoed off the city's buildings, breaking the peace. Now, all there was was complete silence. This bothered the pup. It was too quiet to be normal, and in the back of his mind, he knew he was still in danger. Golden occuli focused on a figure standing just outside the alley the pup was resting in, widening in fear when he came to realize it was Blue. The charcoal dog growled and snarled as her master aimed his gun at the wolf, firing, and losing sight of his target.

The russet form staggered forward on top of a roof. Before Quent had fired, he leapt, causing the bullet to miss his chest but instead strike his back leg. His vision became blurry and pain filled his body. Without Kiba or the others, the young pup knew he was vulendrable to danger. Somewhere, off in the distance, a howl was directed heavenwards. Not a familiar call, but that of a stranger. Before completely losing conciousness, he saw a dark figure walking towards him. Then, his eyes shut...

"Damn it, Toboe," Tsume cursed beneath his breath. He looked forward, letting Kiba lead the way. The trail was fresh, and it would probably linger in the air for some time before disappearing completely. But, not only was the blood of a wolf alightened on the snow, so was that of a dog and a human. Overwhelmed with worry, the pack walked into the alley, spotting a few imprints in the snow and speckles of crimsom liquid splattered against the brick wall. Hige looked up with worried eyes, realizing the scent of their young comrad traveled up onto the roof of the building.

"Hey, Kiba. I don't think Toboe was too badly injured. His scent trail is leading me up there. It just makes me wonder... why the blood of that old man and his dog are found around here," Hige commented. Maybe the pup had grown strong enough to fight back, or maybe something else happened.

"I'm not sure if he is alright. His scent is faint, so I am not entirely sure if he is still up there," Kiba answered, looking up heavenwards. It was strange. His scent was there, faintly, but his presence was not sensed. The pack leader leapt up there with both Hige and Tsume followed. There, imprinted into the bloodstained snow, was the shape of a young wolf, and some other prints let in the snow. This puzzled them.

Toboe dozed ever so lightly in the shafts of moonlight that threaded down into the building he was currently in. Immediately realizing that he was still alive, he sharply jolted back to reality and rose his body off the ground, yelping as pain once again entered his back leg, causing him to fall back to the floor. His chest heaved in and out as he tried to catch his breath and his eyes continously searched the room he was in for some type of presence. He knew there was someone, due to the distinct scent from the next room over, even though blood from his wound thickly filled his nares. The place he was in, he surmised, was that of an abandoned warehouse. The sound of a door creaking open entered his auds and his attention was caught on what he believed was the source of the voice.

.:OOC:. Well, it's a start. A bad one. But, I didn't really want to bring in my new character's until the second chapter. Chapter 2 isn't coming up until I get 5 reviews! 


	2. New Friends or Foes?

Wolf's Rain: Wolven Tears

By: ShadowedWolfPaws

.:OOC:. Thank you all for reviewing, and the reason I chose Toboe(even though he is always getting shot) is because he wouldn't have been able to attack Blue on his own, so he would be injured and I would be able to get one of my made-ups in by making them save him. That explains that, even though I still feel bad for poor Toboe. XD Here's the next Chapter! There is a made-up character from my last story I decided to keep, along with maybe two others appearing, in this chapter. By the way, Sakila and her pack used to live in Zali's pack, you know, the wolf from episodes 6 and 7 I believe.:.

Forgot this is in my last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters, though I wish I did own Hige. XP I do, however, own all of my made-ups, except Kyla and (spoiler for my story) another wolf I am bringing in. Kyla belongs to my sister and the other wolf belongs to my friend.

Chapter 2 New Friends or Foes?

Toboe, taking on his human form, stared intensely through the dark shadows of the warehouse, trying to figure out who that was standing in the doorway. He scurried back a little bit, unsure of his/her/its presence. It was then the voice became clear.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you."

Relaxing a bit, his eyes followed her every movement, the scent of another wolf coming closer. That was when he fully calmed down, knowing she to was a wolf, and most likely, she had been the one who had saved him when he was shot. Locking his gaze pon the ground, he solemly sighed, glancing over at the she-wolf as she sat down beside him. He looked up, his amber gaze meeting her own. Her human form, as he could see, was that of a teenager about maybe 18 or 19 yrs of age, maybe a little older. If not that, then about Hige, Tsume, or Kiba's age. She had long blonde hair that would reach to about below her shoulder blades if it wasn't in a pony tail, and her eyes were a bright sky-blue. She wore a baggy, light-blue hoodie sweatshirt, darker blue jeans, and white sneakers. Around her neck hung a pendant, a black one, with a small scratch appearing across the front of it. Something hard and sharp enough obviously hit it and left that mark on its surface. Her wolf form? He could not see, for she was concealing it in her human illusion.

"That dog and man that I spotted near the alley way must have done this to you? You need not worry. My brother has led them off," she explained, looking down at his wound. Disappearing, she returned with a wet rag in her hands, which she was going to use for wiping the pup's wound with. "This won't hurt, so just stay still, okay?" she said. He nodded.

"My name's Toboe," he said, wincing lightly as pressure was inflicted on his wound. Though, it did feel a little better now that it was getting cleaned off. "I was traveling through this city with my three friends... until we got seperated."

"So, that was the other scent I found a little while back. They must be searching for you," the femme added, finishing up with cleaning his wound. She tossed the cloth aside and looked up, a gentle smile placed on her face. "My name is Sakila. I have two other wolves in my pack. My brother's name is Feint, and the other female wolf in my pack is named Kyla. They're out searching for food, and hopefully leading the humans away from our hideout here." As though they came in on cue, the door of the warehouse opened.

"Speak of the devil," Sakila muttered, looking up at her brother and the girl standing next to him. The brujo didn't look to happy when he locked his gaze on Toboe, and his eyes glinted. His eyes were a deep dark blue, and in his human form which could be seen at this precise moment had dark hair, like a black color, and he wore a dark gray hoodie sweatshirt, similar to his sister's and slightly baggy blue jeans. He alse had a pendant around his neck, but it was different, looking more boyish than Sakila's. Unlike hers, his didn't have a scratch on it. Sakila was quick to notice this and quickly protected Toboe's reason for being there. "Before you say anything, I saved him off the streets. He'd been in-" but she was cut off.

"Sakila, you know you can't trust just any wolf. That is why we left Zali's pack! After that, Mariah was killed by another wolf we met up with!" he snapped.

"He's only a pup, and he was injured. If I didn't save him, he would've died out there," Sakila fought back. Rage subsided in the Beta's eyes, the glare and sparkle fading away. Sakila had been victorious in this fight of words, and he could not argue with the way she cared for other wolves. "What news do you have?" Sakila sked in a calmer voice.

"Not much, but there are three other wolves wandering through the city. Kyla here said the leader was the white wolf, and they were searching for a packmate, most likely this whelp here," Feint explained. "One also said something about Paradise. I say we hand this pup back over to them and head on our way out of this city." He let a heavy sigh escape his mouth. "Word around the city is a rally of the noble's soldiers are going to come and inspect the city for wolves. Well, that comes as no surprise to me because that is all they do."

"Maybe, we should warn his pack if we come across them. I am sure this one would want to stay with us during a time of danger such at this. Though, it is Sakila's decision," Kyla said, closing the door and blocking off the winter gusts from carrying snow into their hide-out. She too wa concealed in her human illusion. Her hair was a light brown and it reached just below her shoulder blades, her eyes were mismatched; the right being a gold with slivers of silver in it, and the left being a sapphire blue. Around her wrist was a gold bracelet, and she wore a white belly t-shirt with the short sleeves dyed a color blue. She also wore blue jean capris. By the way she looked, she was younger than both Sakila and Feint, like a whelp of Toboe's age, maybe even younger.

"We're bringing the pup with us, and if we d run into his pack, we will warn them and head on our way," Sakila announced. Toboe breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping they wouldn't leave him alone to find his friends with soldiers on their way. Sakila held a hand out and helped him up, beckoning for the pack to follow as she head towards the door. "Before we head out, Feint, go upstairs and check out to see if any human soldeirs are on their way, or posibly the pack of wolves." Feint rolled his eyes at his sister's orders but ran up the stairs, stopping in front of a window. Now azure eyes stared blankly out in the distance. Running back down, he had a worried expression on his face.

"If we want to make it out alive, we'd better leave now. The soldiers are entering through the west side of the ciy. If we escape, we'll just be missing them," Feint snapped out, his wolf form taking place. His coat was mostly gray, his muzzle, chest, legs, and tail tip dipped in ivory. Sakila and Kyla took on their wolf forms as well. Sakila's coat was mostly brown with white fur placed on her body in the smae places as Feint. However, her ear tips were black and she had a black spot on her back. Kyla's coat was mostly an ivory color. Black fur ws located on her front paws, tail tip, ears, and tail tip. Feint's and Sakila's pendants remained, and Kyla's bracelet was also visible on her ankle. The pack dashed out of the warehouse, Toboe trying his est to keep up with an injured leg. Just then, a familiar howl enteredhis auds.

"Tsume!" he yelled out while howling his name at the same time. The two wolfesses and the brujo ahead looked back, terror in their eyes, wondering why he had to give away their position.

Steam rolled from his jaws as rapids breaths were drawn from the gray wolf's chest. Seconds passed and the challenge continued. Snarl errupted from barely open lips and in one quick motion, upper frame lunged forward. Motion ceased...or at least in Kiba, it did. Crimson stained the ground within moments and fangs latched on firmly. A mix of growls and screams cried out, lingering about the now barren city streets. Dial jerked hellwards, jowels releasing the neck of the human as it hit the ground with a thud. Shiver was sent up the brujo's spine and a snicker left his bloodied lips. Fangs were red with the taste of blood. He got off on this. Oh, yes. Excitement? You bet. It wasn't so much the eating of the kill...just...the kill. The blood. The taste. The smell. He enjoyed it. Back in that city, he fouught the urge to kill as little humans as possible, but now he could kill all he wanted, free from his own ways back there. He smirk disappeared as a piercing pain soared through his leg, sending him to the ground and causing him to direct a howl heavenwards.

His cry was answered almost immediately asKiba came to his aid, bounding at great speed he was meerly a white blur, until he hit his target. Jowls snapped shut, crushing down harder until the sound of bone cracking could be heard. The human hit the ground and Kiba stepped aside. Rage subsided in the white wolf's eyes, the gleam and sparkle fading away. The bristling fur settled back down, and he glanced over at his injured comrad. Yes, Tsume was there, but where was Hige? Surely, he would be off hiding or fending off by himself nicely, or so Kiba hoped. Gently closing his jaws on Tsume's scruff, he lifted hifrom the ground

"My friend, he's injured. We have to go back and help!" Toboe yelled out. Feint glared, about to answer before he was interupted by his sister when she kicked his shin. Auds flickered vividly as she gave Toboe a glance. Why he had been the first one she looked at she wasn't really sure. Perhaps thats just where her visionaries fell. The Amulet that hung from her own neck set a tingle throughout her bodice and she felt like she knew, then, that she would have to help and fight back to save Toboe's friend. Sakila nodded and exhaled a heavy sigh. She turned her body and dashed off back towards the scent of blood, her pack unwillinly following as Toboe led the way. After a few moment's time, they became in hearing distance.

Kyla had almost frozen with fear after the shot went off, but the still strange mind-voice freed her from paralysis. She needed no second telling to run--whatever she may be, she is no fighter. When the second alert came over the mind-network, the warning soldiers, she reached out with his fledgling stealth to cover and eradicate her presence, Feint doing the same. They both darted of to a roof top, figuring it was safer up there and they could easily use ambush as a strategy, something a wolf was often known to use. However, Sakila and Toboe continued ever forward, stopping as they collided almost head on with a sandy brown brute.

"Toboe? You're alright. We were wonde-" Hige began before he was cut off, realizing Sakila as well. "Who's this?" he asked, realizing the strange array of scent around the area.

"There's no time for this! Where's Tsume," Toboe asked, his eyes full of concern. "I heard his howl." Hige looked just as confused as Sakila did, unsure of where he currently was. A series of three more gunshots were heard and snarling mixed in just behind them, followed by a yelp. Then all was silent.

:How was it? Three more reviews equals next chapter, if I finish it before I get them : 


	3. No Escape

Wolf's Rain: Wolven Tears 

By: Shadowed-Wolf-Paws

.:OoC:. Two many reviews at once! You guys reviewed so quickly you didn't even give me a chnace to start Chapter Three. By the way, the title of the last chapter... you obviously know it has a typo in it. I hate this darn typos! Oh well.. guess I gotta deal with them. Now... before by babbling drives you all crazy, here it is, Chapter Three!.:.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot this. Clears throat I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters! Now, for future reference so I do not have to go and say this every time, I'll put a sign up! places disclaimer sign in ground

Chapter 3. Trouble Within the Pack

The previous gunshot echoed off the walls of the buildings, the roar of the winter's wind barely muffling it out. Feint and Kyla had heard it from their current position, unaware of who the target was, if it hit, and if they should worry. Harks flew up, a loud noise ringing in Kyla's ears. Memories came flooding back to her. The femora was overwhealmed for a moment. She didn't recognize this sound, though something told her she had heard her once before. For a brief moment. For the brief moment, when everything she knew, everything she believed...was gone. In a split second she came back to reality. Orbs shifted over to Feint.

"Feint! Maybe we should leave town. I am sure Sakila will catch up. It'll be better off for us," Kyla shouted out, her voice saky, fear plagueing her mind. Deep breaths quickly were drawn into her chest, her heart rapidly beating against her ribs.

"No... we stay!" Feint scolded. Deep blue occuli narrowed at that of Kyla. Low growl began to emitt itself, but Feint quickly shut up. This wasn't the time, and he was out of line in growling at the pup. That was merely what she was...a pup. Feint couldn't do anything for that fact, either. Snort escaped nares and skull shifted around, nose twitching as scents were taken from the air. The ivory and black femora backed up a bit at Feint's reaction, the young girl taking on her human form. Before the Beta could ask, she already answered his question.

"If we aren't going to flee the city... then we could at least fool the humans and walk right past them as we look for Sakila and Toboe... that is, if he doesn't decided to reunite with his pack," Kyla explained. She peered over the edge just as Feint took on his human form and ducked as some soldiers passed by. When all was safe, they leapt down, following distinct scents in the air while avoiding complete contact with the soldiers...:..

.:.Three pairs of orbs blinked blankly into the winds, all three wolves stepping forward towards the sound of the gunshots. As the sound of snow crunching underfoot entered their auds, the trio froze, eyes widened, muscles tensing, heart paces quickening. Finally coming into sight was Tsume, and planted deep into his chest was a bullet wound. Blood dribbled from his maw as he weakly walked forward, golden orbs fighting to remain open and head hanging low, close to the ground. Hige and Toboe's eyes widened, but Sakila hadn't moved. One eye narrowed, giving them all a skeptical look. But, by toboe's reaction, he was one of the pack that Kyla was talking about. She had laso mentioned a gray wolf at one point, so this must have been him. Her thoughts were interupted as Toboe's shout entered her ears.

"Tsume!" he had cried out, rushing to the larger brute's side. Tsume glared at him to back off, raising his head, and acting as though he had not been injured. The russet pup lightly nudged him, but backed off as a snarl exited Tsume's throat. Anger flickered in and out of the gray wolf. Tassel flicked idly as though it were a crazed snake. Talons gripped the ground. Orbs went hazy for a minute, then finally, the brute saw nothing. Zip... not a thing. Though, something slowly faded back into his mind and his eyes. Something... he could not make out... then all was black.

"Is he alright?" Sakila asked, finally stepping forward. By the look of it, Tsume had lost conciousness. Whether it was from blood loss, shock, or excruciating pain soaring through his body, he could no longer see, hear, smell, taste, nor feel while in that state. Hige also knew this, and grabbed the scruff of his neck, lifting him onto his back. Loping off, he made his way into an alley way, leaving Sakila and Toboe out there. Eventually, both would have followed... if it weren't for the strange presence within the air. Sakila still just gazed around just as confused as ever, but Toboe was determined to proe to himself that it was Kiba no too far off. Now it would be a good time to reunite the pack and finally leave the city.

"Hige, we're going off to find Kiba!" Toboe shouted towards the alley. The femora beside him had no idea she was in on searching out teh white wolf, but decided it would be best to seek out their leader with the pup.

"We also have to find Kyla and Feint.. then we can leave this retched city," Sakila added as both darted forward, causing snow to fly up wildly beneaths their paw as they bounded ever forward. Toboe nodded, glad he had the help of a new friend to aid him in thi time of need. "And I believe it is best to use surprise attacks."Toboe whirled around at Sakila's quick command. They were to stay hidden and use guerilla tactics... Smart idea. Immediately, he followed Sakila towards the scent of more wolves and hopefully Kiba.:.

.:.Even at the call of battle Kiba sat. It was obvious he was waiting, but none could guess for what. Pillars flexing while his tongue ran across the deathly knife-like fangs. This was it. He knew he would be there. His talons dug into the ground and then he saw him. Lips curled upwards and a hellish growl was released. He approached him with stealthy mitts. He knew it was him- another wolf that he assumed was working with the nobles. By the gray and ivory wolf's response to his actions, he was certain.

Kiba began at a canter-then a full out run, as did the male wolf. They clashed both flying into the air and ripping at each others throats. Sharp talons caught the white wolf across the face as he lunged forward for the troat. The slash had messed with his aim, all the same he still caught him near the vital artery. He howled with pain and dug his fangs into her shoulder-muscles tearing. A snarl and Kiba kicked from the ground pushing them both over, he was on top. This was the moment to finish him off. Just as he opened his jaws, another figure collided head on with him. But just as Kiba made direct eye contact with the mostly white colored fae, a human approached, gun aiming towards one of the three.

Kyla had saw this coming and was quick to act, for she knew Feint had not regained his full guard and balance yet due to the injury Kiba had just given him. She thrust her head towards the heavens and gave a most wild-ish howl of Revenge and lunged for the human to her right. He was a new one, none the less he was one of them. She dug into his leg and jerked her head side to side viciously, gradually jumping back to pull him feet out from under him. His gun butt whipped through the air and fell in contact with her temple, delaying her for only a moment before she lunged at him from behind and throwing all her weight at the knees.

It worked and he fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder, her paw placed firmly on his throat. She pulled her paw up and before he could regain his footing she grabbed at his throat, ripping out his food tube along with the arteries that go along with it. He was a dead human. Blood spilt over her maw and the lust to kill all that had caused her pain was strong. She looked as if she was a blood thirst mongrel, but no one would understand the pain these humans caused. The beatings they gave the starvation she was put through. Basically a hell. Snapping her head up, Kiba and Feint were frozen in place. Kiba's reason was that he attacked, thinking these wolves worked for the humans, and Feint's reason was because he had never seen Kyla like this.

"I smell Sakila and Toboe coming closer. We must hurry," Kyla snapped at Feint. She turned to Kiba. "You are the white wolf that leads the pack Tobeo is in, am I correct? If so, follow me and Feint. He is with our alpha and they are nearby. As for your two other pack members, I am sure they are fine," she added. Kiba cocked his head, nose wrinkling lightly. How'd she have this much knowledge of his pack? What else did she know that she had not said. But, instead of argueing, he nodded slightly as Feint regained his footing, ignoring the growl directed towards him from Sakila's brother.:.

.:.As the snow fell heavier upon the city, Sakila was all but oblivious to the strange weather as she finished tearing the throat out of the human she had ambushed from behind. Warm, fresh blood dripped from the usually placid femme's maw as the alphess turned her gaze this way and that--hard blue optics searching out another victim. Toboe pursued further forward, passing the bloody scene before him, folowing Kiba's scent. Sakila's auds pricked as she heard faint but distinct growling. More blood had been spilt, death loomed thickly in the air, and there was much tension. Both stopped bounding as they finally caught up with Kiba, Feint, and Kyla, freezing as seven more soldiers appeared behind them.

.:OoC:. This time, 5 more reviews for the next chapter. I have to make sure I am able to finsih it in time for you. Sorry it stopped so abruptly... but I was going brain dead. XP Review please! Oh, and, something messed up my computer, causing my stories to be removed, so I had to put it back up. That is why the title's different, and so it the summary, and that explains your missing reviews..:.


End file.
